yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Colossal Fighter OTK
A Colossal Fighter OTK Deck utilizes the ability of "Colossal Fighter" to revive itself by constantly attacking a stronger monster with "Colossal Fighter". Deck Types Colossal Fighter/Armory Arm OTK Formally a popular Decktype in the TCG, this Deck originally involved equipping "Armory Arm" to an opponent's monster so that its ATK is increased to a point higher than that of "Colossal Fighter", and then attacking that monster with "Colossal Fighter" continuously to inflict burn damage to the opponent. It was eventually ruled illegal in the TCG as well as the OCG, as the destroyed monster must be in the Graveyard when the effect of "Armory Arm" resolves in order to inflict damage to the opponent's Life Points. A legal version of this OTK exists that utilizes 2 copies of "Colossal Fighter". While there is one copy of "Colossal Fighter" in the Graveyard, equip "Armory Arm" to an opponent's monster so that its ATK is increased to a point higher than that of "Colossal Fighter", and then attack that monster with "Colossal Fighter". Use the effect of one to revive the other from the Graveyard. Since you control "Armory Arm, your opponent will take 2800 damage each time "Colossal Fighter" is destroyed. Another alternate version of this Deck replaces the "Armory Arm" with "Junk Barrage". Colossal Fighter/Fire Princess OTK This OTK is achieved by activating "Rainbow Life" and then repeatedly attacking a stronger monster with "Colossal Fighter" while "Fire Princess" is face-up on your side of the field. Since all damage becomes Life Point gain by the effect of "Rainbow Life", each time you attack, "Fire Princess" will inflict damage to your opponent. Recommended Cards Monsters * Fire Princess * Lava Golem * Grinder Golem Extra Deck * Colossal Fighter * Armory Arm Spells * Double Summon * Creature Swap * Shien's Spy * Mystic Box Traps * Solemn Wishes * Rainbow Life * Spirit Barrier Colossal Fighter/The Agent of Force - Mars OTK You need to control "The Agent of Force - Mars", "Colossal Fighter", "The Sanctuary in the Sky" and have "Rainbow Life" Set. Your opponent must control an Attack Position monster with a higher ATK than "Colossal Fighter". Activate "Rainbow Life" and then enter your Battle Phase. Declare an attack on your opponent's higher ATK monster with "Colossal Fighter", causing it to be destroyed by battle. Due to "Rainbow Life", instead of losing Life Points from that battle, you'll gain double the amount instead while "Colossal Fighter" is revived using its own effect. As "The Agent of Force - Mars" gains ATK equal to the difference in Life Points between you and your opponent while "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is in play, "Colossal Fighter" can be used to attack infinitely until your Life Points are high enough to OTK with it. Negating Trap Cards such as "Solemn Judgment" or "Divine Punishment" can be considered to prevent any interference from the opponent. Recommended Cards Monsters * "The Agent of Force - Mars" Extra Deck * Colossal Fighter Spells * "The Sanctuary in the Sky" Traps * "Rainbow Life" Colossal Fighter/Exodia OTK In the Traditional Format, "Fire Princess" and "Armory Arm" can be replaced with "Card of Safe Return", allowing the player to draw all five "Forbidden One" pieces. Weaknesses The Summon or attack from "Colossal Fighter" can be easily stopped. Cards that negate attacks or Summons and cards that destroy can quickly stop the OTK. "Skill Drain" or "Destiny HERO - Plasma" can also stop the OTK: While the effect of "Colossal Fighter" will not be negated, the effects of "Armory Arm" and/or "Fire Princess" can. Spell/Trap destruction, such as "Mystical Space Typhoon", can also destroy Equip Cards, easily stopping "Armory Arm"/"Junk Barrage" variants of this Decktype. Category:Deck Type